


please me with your everything

by gryphonfeather



Series: to please... [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Harry Potter, Cock Warming, Complete, Explicit Sexual Content, Forced Orgasm, Kinda?, Love Potion/Spell, M/M, Master/Pet, Nipple Play, Non-Consensual, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Overstimulation, Sane Voldemort (Harry Potter), Somnophilia, Top Voldemort (Harry Potter), is my new philosophy, so here goes, write the porn you want to see in the world, you can imagine for yourself whether this is good-looking voldemort or snakeface
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:35:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23464057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gryphonfeather/pseuds/gryphonfeather
Summary: Harry Potter exists to please Voldemort.Voldemort is currently working on molding Harry Potter into his new role in life.If this process happens to involve very kinky sex, who's complaining?
Relationships: Harry Potter/Voldemort
Series: to please... [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1687948
Comments: 14
Kudos: 646





	please me with your everything

Leaning all his weight onto the slim body beneath him and thrusting hard enough that the magically reinforced bed still shook, Voldemort chased his building pleasure with abandon. After blissful minutes, he climaxed hard inside the boy, grunting. By this point, his new pet was nearly catatonic, barely whimpering as its loose, sloppy hole was filled with yet another load of cum. Wanting to luxuriate in the feeling a little longer before cleaning up, Voldemort languidly moved a hand in the direction of his pet’s torso and incanted the spell to tighten up its hole around his now-soft cock, trapping the cum inside. He then maneuvered them onto their sides, wrapping both arms possessively around Harry Potter, whose lithe body was sweaty and limp. Voldemort himself felt pleasantly tired, like he had just run three miles at a brisk pace - he stretched his toes, then pointed them, then bucked his hips slightly into the boy’s warm, tight hole. His pet was doing a very good job of being a cocksleeve. He did not feel the need to get off again, was in fact perfectly content with their current position, but - he flexed his hips again and felt, more than heard, a slight hitch of breath from the boy in his arms - he might as well enjoy the position they were in.

After shifting once or twice, Voldemort pulled a light blanket over the two of them and summoned a notebook and quill, leaning the book against the back of the boy’s head. He had so many _lovely_ plans to make.

-X-

A timer quietly went off inside Voldemort’s head, alerting him to the fact that only three hours were left before the potion wore off. Checking his notes one last time, he nodded and set the book aside. He had not been paying much attention to the pet in his arms, except for occasionally checking that it was still asleep, but though he would not have been surprised if his flaccid cock had slipped out, it was still laying snugly in its sheath. He took a moment to appreciate the fact - this boded well for future endeavors.

The boy murmured slightly as he rolled them backwards as a unit, but Harry didn’t open his eyes, even as Voldemort shifted up to lean against the headboard. Caressing the soft flesh, Voldemort moved his pet’s legs to the outside of his own, spread his legs, and bent his knees. He wanted to see how far he could bring the boy toward orgasm before the younger woke up, as exhausted as he was. To this end, Voldemort slid his hands up from the lightly haired thighs, along the vulnerable flanks, to the dark nipples. He ran his fingers in circles around the wide areolas, pinched one nipple sharply, then massaged it while he pinched the other. His pet twitched, making an inquisitive sound, then seemed to settle down - after several minutes of this, its nipples were dark and puffy, almost begging to be bitten. From this position, Voldemort had to refrain himself, instead moving one hand down to fondle the inner thigh. At the first scratch of his nails, the boy tossed his head to one side - he was already half hard. When Voldemort’s hand came up to trace around the rim where his cock was still sheathed, the boy squirmed, furrowing his forehead as he opened his mouth to pant.

“Poor Harry. Is this too much for you, pet?” Voldemort licked the shell of the younger man’s ear, gazing down at his still-closed eyelids before continuing to murmur, “All you have to do is feel, relax and feel. I’m making you feel good, isn’t that what you want?” He toyed with the boy’s balls, weighing them before rolling them in their sack, reveling in the small gasp from the bitten lips. “That’s it.” He grinned, nipped at the earlobe, then sucked it in between his lips before letting it go with a pop. “You can’t help your body’s need for pleasure, can you?”

He brought his free hand to trail one index finger along the boy’s flushing cock while stroking below the balls to the perineum. Repeating the motion rewarded him with fluttering eyelashes and a gratifying, surprised “ _Ohhhhhh,_ ” so, continuing the stroking, he took a firmer grip on his pet’s cock and pulled. After only a minute, the boy arched back his head and whined, overstimulated and trembling where he was pinned, as neatly as a butterfly. Harry’s hands clenched and unclenched at his sides as he was inexorably brought towards yet another orgasm. “Pl-please, _pleeease_ … nuh, no - More!”

“Oh, sweetling. You’re so confused, you don’t know whether you want me to stop or to give you more - this is why I’ve got to make the decisions for you, don’t you see? You don’t need to think, just do what I say. And right now, I want you to _come_.” Voldemort added a twist of pale fingers at the head of a purple-red cock, and Harry’s mouth opened wide, as if to shriek, and came - completely silently. Green eyes blinked slowly, staring up at nothing, and the pink mouth remained slackly open as Voldemort continued to stroke the now flaccid cock through aftershocks and into overstimulation, feeling shudders overtake the small frame laying on his chest. Wordlessly spelling his hand clean from the little come his pet had managed to produce, he raked his nails up the soft skin of the boy’s side, nodding to himself at the lack of any flinch. Voldemort let a pleased smile cross his face and cast Scourgify to clean up the mess on both of them, then changed the sheet below them with another spell.

“Easy there, I’ve got you.” He slid one hand into the messy black hair and tugged, repositioning Harry’s head a little. “Now, look into my eyes for me, there’s a good boy.”

“ _Legilimens._ ”

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic, so any feedback would be greatly appreciated. I've got a prequel (with plot!) half written, so if you want to see that, or what happens next, let me know! 
> 
> Shoutout to [Saeva](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saeva/), my beta and general person I talked about this fic to - you're the best!


End file.
